


库房中的暴行-The atrocity in the warehouse

by LuHuaiDao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuHuaiDao/pseuds/LuHuaiDao
Summary: 受了伤的艾伦队长被他们队伍内的仿生人RK900压制住，随即进行了一场单方面的强制性暴行。





	库房中的暴行-The atrocity in the warehouse

**Author's Note:**

> 之前文的补档，单纯想要写写队长被x  
> 我很喜欢队长的，却总是想要向这样的好男人做点下流的事情

    
  冰冷的手掌扣上了人类男性脆弱的咽喉，力度掌控在压制和令人类感到轻微窒息的程度，这不是为了扼死对方，而仅仅是一个威胁。人类的额侧渗出了鲜血，顺着他的眉眼正不断向下流淌，那对灰绿色的眼眸饱含着怒意，他没有任何想要妥协或者示弱的意味。特警队长本能及时闪躲过去对方的攻击，却同样因旧伤发作慢了半拍。  
  他面对的不是同类，而是没有感觉的RK900型号仿生人。钝痛感近乎要将他的头脑撕裂，特警队长花费了些时间才让眼前的眩晕有所缓解，在他还没来得及反应时，手腕就被静电胶带紧紧地勒住高抬过头，粗暴地被拖拽着撞上树立的铁管。他的双手被禁锢住了，胶带的坚韧不同于手铐，更加难以挣脱开，他的手已经开始因为供血不足而发麻。  
  特警队长用了几秒钟才喘过气来，抬起眼睛直视着身上衣装整齐的RK900，艾伦不清楚这个仿生人到底有什么毛病，他们进行了一场毫无意义的搏斗，他的枪现在躺在这个库房的另一个角落，可以称得上束手无策的危机感引发阵阵反胃。RK900的视线依旧是冰冷的、毫无感情的，艾伦试图想从对方蓝色的光学组件中探寻出点什么，但他马上意识到自己的做法毫无意义，对方只是一个机器。  
  “你到底他妈的想要做什么？”几句脏话抑制不住的骂出，RK900像是全然听不见眼前人类的话语一样，用膝盖压制住了特警队长有力的双腿，一个攻击性极高的特警队长的踢击并不容易承受，RK900意识到他最好的选择就是压制住这个男人，如果他想要达成目的。  
  人类的心跳声昭示着对方心跳在加快，RK900同样意识到男人的血压在升高。艾伦挣扎得很用力，RK900才扼住了这个男人的颈部，他相信人类身体有着本能的趋利避害的机制，颈部对于人类来说是脆弱的部位，纵使是仿生人而言也是一样。他听见男人又用沙哑的声音咒骂了几句，RK900随即毫不犹豫地俯下身，另一只手捏住特警队长的两腮，他给了人类一个被称之为“亲吻”的动作。  
  唇齿被撬开，艾伦感受到属于仿生人的那股子冰冷的排斥气息尽数侵入了舌根，不应该有的酥麻感盘踞在口腔内。一时间的震惊使得男人并未及时作出反击，RK900仿生人是他的下属，长期的单身使得艾伦从未想过有朝一日会出现眼下的状况。脑中顿时火气更胜，混合着被压制的屈辱感让艾伦对着接触到的仿生人的下唇狠狠咬了下去，他不在乎什么狗屁蓝血会不会让他中毒，也不在乎仿生人高昂的维修价格。  
  本以为RK900会自动退去，但擒住艾伦下巴的手指彰显了他的期望落空。口腔内壁卡在上下牙齿之间，对方用同样的方法回应了他的攻击，艾伦顿时尝到一股子血锈味，他的嘴唇似乎也被咬烂，力道丝毫不逊于他。艾伦僵硬地任由RK900在他的口腔内肆意妄为，他的排斥却不知为何更像是抵死缠绵，这让男人感到恶心。来自咽喉的压迫以及短时间的窒息感让人类的脸侧和脖子染上了一层不正常的红色，就算他此时身处于昏暗的库房，但对于光学组件运作良好的仿生人来说，想要清晰观察一个人类表面的变化绝非难事。  
  艾伦忍受着口腔被侵入的不适，他积攒了力气左腿一个猛劲脱离开仿生人膝盖的压制，那种几乎压断骨骼的痛苦积郁在口齿间，他将此再尽数报复给了RK900。他们并非在进行亲吻，亲吻是情人间的举动，此时此刻他们的关系——在艾伦的认识中——他们是敌人，这是一场要竭尽全力分出胜负你死我活的角斗。  
  抬起的脚使足了力气踹向了仿生人的腹部，可能是触及到仿生人机体核心的缘故，对方闷哼了一声，他以强硬的方式终止了这个难堪的接触。  
  “我要杀了你——我发誓我他妈的要杀了你这个混蛋！”辱骂的词汇脱口而出，特警队长皱紧了眉头，他咬紧了呀，怒火在烟绿色的瞳孔中全力跳动燃烧，似是要凭此将对面的仿生人焚烧殆尽，艾伦恨不得立即动手杀了他。如果再有一次，艾伦绝对会在RK900踏入特警队第一步的时候就把对方打成筛子。  
  “我们有足够的时间，艾伦队长。”仿生人的手掌抚在腹部，像是在确认什么，他的LED灯一直保持在平静的蓝色，特警队长的反抗并未超出RK900的掌控范围。他依旧是冷静且理智的。  
  特警队长并没有穿着防爆服，黑色的特警服下隐隐能描摹出男人身体的轮廓，RK900并没有着急，他扯开了人类黑色上衣的领口，以不容阻挡的气势扯开布料，一直到露出斑驳伤痕的胸膛。尽管是在特警队待了这么久，艾伦也从未如此直白的承受过这等侮辱，反胃感在他的胃袋中上下翻腾，胳膊绷紧的肌肉上青筋凸显——他无法挣脱开束缚，仅剩的力气也浪费在刚刚那一踹上边。  
  褐色的乳粒被包裹在仿生人冰凉的手指中，艾伦曾经听说RK800型号能够模仿人类的体温，那为什么RK900型号没有？男人感受到胸部的刺激，他是个正常的男人，触碰那里并不会有过大的感触，但是当艾伦的乳头被仿生人没有轻重的揉捏拉扯时，他还是忍不住发出了抗拒的鼻音。男人唇上残留着红蓝两种颜色的血渍，艾伦努力将后背靠在铁管上想要避开触摸，这只不过是无济于事的做法。  
  在仿生人手指的折磨下，那两粒乳头很快就肿了起来，男人的胸乳上也留下了大力的浅浅淤青，艾伦短促地吸了口气，这没能让他感觉好一些。当他连续的咒骂了几句后，意识到语言对于RK900并不能造成任何伤害，既不能激怒对方，也不能让他脱离困境。胸口的刺痛让他的身躯下意识地绷紧，心脏好像要撞出胸腔，艾伦的头脑发昏，冷汗渗出皮肤。  
  RK900全然不在乎人类男性究竟会做出怎样的回应，他的面部依旧没有流露出任何可以让艾伦找到破绽的表情，仿生人俯下身，探出舌头，舔舐男人的胸膛。湿凉的认知让艾伦发出粗重的喘息，仿生人的手掌上没有粗粝的茧子，指根压在男人的乳头上，艾伦努力让自己分散注意力，他的生理反应仍旧被迫出现，但一切尚且还在自制力的压制下。  
  “你个恶心的机器——”  
  “是的，随您喜欢怎么说，接下来我将会与您进行性爱行为，艾伦队长。”  
  “操你的！给我滚开！”  
  特警队长的气势并未在弱势状态下减弱，可仿生人能准确地分析出男人身体的脱力，随着血液的流出会让对方的举动更加迟缓，时间的增加只会对人类更加不利，所以RK900并没有感受到任何威胁。如果艾伦知道RK900把被困住的他划分到了SAFE的分类，他恐怕会骂出更多污秽词句。男人现下的状况实在是有些狼狈不堪，仿生人的膝盖抵在他的大腿两侧，裆部撑起的褶皱弧度让艾伦更加焦躁。  
  他甚至诅咒到了仿生人的创造者，在此同时，仿生人一厘一毫的舔过他胸口的那些伤痕，细细麻麻的刺痒感又划过了他形状分明的锁骨，金属制的狗牌被拨拢到了背后。濡湿的胸膛接触到冰冷的空气，艾伦下意识地打了个寒颤，像是从脊椎开始，整个身躯被一只无形的大手抓紧。  
  即便深陷泥沼的特警队长也没有表现出任何可能要低头与对方交涉的趋势，暴躁的情绪与仿生人至始至终的冷硬态度形成了鲜明对比。艾伦的手指掐入掌心，被触碰过的地方在冰冷过后变得炙热，当右乳被仿生人含入口中时抵抗不住昂起了头，湿滑的用力吸允感折磨得他近乎发出难听的低吟。仿生人的大拇指卡在了男人胸肋处，另一只手顶上了艾伦的后腰缓缓摩挲。  
  艾伦几乎以为RK900是性爱型号而不是什么该死的军用、警用机。  
  “艾伦队长，你勃起了。”仿生人用着没有变化的声线道出艾伦想要回避的事实，他的语气平淡得如同阐述当日的天气。  
  “去你妈的该死的仿生人，给我闭上——操！”  
  仿生人的膝盖转而紧紧地贴上男人的胯部，RK900解开了那条无用的皮带，手蹭着裤腰的缝隙轻而易举地挤入了后臀处。艾伦顿时如全身触电一般抖了下，膝盖冲着仿生人的核心位置撞去试图故技重施，可惜这一次RK900早有准备——仿生人的学习能力比人类更加优秀——RK900顺势一拨，把人类男性的两腿推得更开。紧实的臀部被隔着单薄的布料肆意揉捏，RK900在记录男人的臀部的手感，那似乎比最开始模拟时更加好。  
  静电胶带缠着的手腕因过分用力挣扎浮现一圈血印，男人不自觉曲起腰，凶狠的眼神像是要把仿生人给瞪穿，RK900仍从那仇恨之中分辨出了少许难寻的欲望色彩。艾伦觉得裤裆撑得都有些发痛，他试图让自己冷静下来分析思考究竟是为何轻易地就着了仿生人的招。他想要下意识地并拢双腿，却碍于RK900从中阻隔无法成功实施目的。  
  恼人的手指抵上了某一位置旋转带着布料向内磨蹭，男人的嗓子里冒出几声咕哝，腿脚似乎瞬间失去了力量，瘫软的脊背让艾伦腾升出难言的挫败感。在走神之际竟也没意识到他的额头已经靠在了RK900的肩膀上，湿乎乎的血液弄脏了对方的制服，男人感觉手脚发麻，因着失血和刺激头脑昏昏沉沉。RK900快速地拽下了挂在男人腿上的黑裤，黑色的贴身平角内裤绷得紧紧地勒出性器的大概形状，顶起的一端处有了些许湿意展示出男人在这段强迫性的互动中无可奈何地起了生理反应。  
  RK900似乎相当满意，他的嘴角勾起了小小的弧度，又抿成了一条直线。艾伦闭上眼睛，掺杂着少许无力地发出一声叹息，他不断粗喘，黏黏糊糊的不适感凝聚在股间，这并不是什么好的现象。即使沦落到此般地步也不会低声下气地得以逃脱，艾伦早就意识到了RK900不会在意他的任何反应，不论是谩骂还是哀求，都跟此时的挣扎一样无用。  
  最后的一层布料也被仿生人无情地扒离，不堪的私密部位如今竟让队内的一个仿生人瞧见了。挺起的性器似是迫不及待地弹出来显摆存在。够了，去他妈的！艾伦暗自骂道，他已经不想去思考接下来会要经历什么，唯一确定的一件事情就是当他重获自由时一定要报废了这台机器。仿生人的手指摸索着找寻到了男人身后的入口，略微使了少许力道就顶进了干涩的甬道内。男人的牙齿一个轻错发出颤抖的音节，艾伦完全不敢相信那种恶心的声音会是自己发出的。  
  “您很性感。”RK900真诚的夸赞，手上的动作并未停下。  
  “把你该死的嘴闭上、放开我……然后他妈的从我身上滚下去！”  
  相比最初时特警队长的声音少了几分威胁力，甚至连几个单词都念得走了调，“我警告过你了——该死的仿生人！”  
  手指不留情面地捅入体内，少许液体从性器顶端冒出，在男人体内搅动着的手指没有任何缓和或是扩张之意，只是单纯地玩弄折腾，像是幼童在熟悉未知的玩具。指腹挤着内壁推开又顶着深入，随着进入发出咕滋淫靡的细小声响，在安静的库房内听得还算清晰。绵延不断的快感随着前列腺位置被上下推压不断侵蚀艾伦的大脑，他留出了更多尿道球列腺液，顺着柱身不断流到了会阴。RK900的手指一抹那些液体借以润滑，又不依不饶地并拢了手指插入人类男人紧致的穴内。  
  特警队长鲜少进行性生活，并且也从未与任何一名男性发生过如此亲密的性关系。然而RK900对于初次之类的概念全然没有认识，或者说他根本不在乎人类的感受，疼痛、耻辱感，那些仿生人无法体会，便不去规划到计划范围内。特警队长锻炼得当的身躯具有力量和韧性，RK900仅靠粗略估算了对方的承受力，他并不需要收手。  
  在男人的一个失神中从口中泄露出了支离破碎的骂声，手指连着顶弄几下便抽出，沿着股缝滑了几下，惹得艾伦尾脊骨一阵酥麻，男人有些困难地吞咽唾液，瞳孔也开始涣散难于聚焦。倏而他的臀部被高抬两腿大开，后穴也顺着露出像是还留恋着方才的侵入不断收缩着，像是在邀请进入也像是抗拒的挑衅。艾伦马上发觉到接下来的事情绝对会特别糟糕。  
  “你敢、操你的——”  
  人类颤抖地骂出声的话语并不能阻止仿生人硕大的人造性器长驱直入直顶到最深处，撞得艾伦的身子向后一靠又被压着后腰带了回去，未曾停顿又是用力地撞击。没有经过耐心扩张的身后如同撕裂一般疼痛，痛楚扯回了大脑的清醒，生理盐水涌上了男人的眼眶，他的眼睛的颜色显得更加黯淡，艾伦几乎要咬破舌尖。操他的混蛋仿生人，真他妈的痛。  
  很快艾伦就意识到了RK900故意的举动，RK900肯定清楚今次过后再无其他可能性，所以才以不管不顾的暴虐手法来进行这次强制性爱。  
  仿生人的唇又贴了上去，他们再次进行了让艾伦窒息的深吻，不需要呼吸的仿生人此时展现出了优势，蓝色的眼睛注视着身下半眯着眼眸的特警队长，RK900清楚性爱的流程，他也知道如何才能取悦特警队长性感的身体。恰到好处的肌肉线条，RK900能压制住此时特警队长的反抗，他并不能完全理解侵犯特警队长的快感，那更多的来自于一种探究的好奇。艾伦想要避开进行呼吸，后脑却反被扣住继续加深，他的后穴处温度有些低的异物退出在穴口摩挲。  
  不知是呻吟还是咒骂被堵在纠缠不清的吻中，RK900活动腰部，再次撞到了狭窄穴内的最深处。  
  “靠…你个狗娘养的混蛋！”  
  动作剧烈而快速，艾伦不得已张口咬上了仿生人的颈肩，试图借此来发泄返还给对方，像最开始那样，他并不在乎仿生人体内的釱会不会让他中毒。男人撕咬如野兽般，想要让他就此缴械投降可谓是做梦，艾伦还没有服输的打算，他经历过太多痛苦和难关磨难，他想得只是杀了这个仿生人，而不是杀了自己。  
  性欲在人类的体内愈发堆积，快感逐渐侵蚀他的神志。体内一下下被不留情地顶着内部敏感位置撞击，艾伦的小腹缩紧显出漂亮的肌肉形状。肉体碰撞发出的声响回荡在不算空旷的库房内，艾伦的指甲扣烂了掌心，那股子温热的刺痛此时并没能分散他的注意。毫无频率可言的动作只不过是一昧索取侵占，随即后穴猛地一空带着几滴液体顺着穴口滴下。  
  艾伦抬眼，下意识带上了几分疑惑，可不知后一秒那粗大的人造阴茎骤然撞入深处，刺激之大像是要把他尽数吞噬。他几乎快要沉沦于快感和痛苦的海洋中难以自持，男人使劲眨眼努力集中精神不被击垮，他小幅度地扭动着身体，对方毫无节制地冲撞让他的身体也感觉无法承受。  
  “漂亮的躯体。”  
  “承蒙夸奖，混蛋……”  
  仿生人的大手握上了人类的性器，反复而缓慢地套弄着，前后夹击的感觉实在是太刺激像是要轰炸大脑。后穴被撑开的痛苦带着羞耻一次次都把艾伦的精神逼近击溃的边缘，他的两腿间有些湿意，性器高高抬起渴望着释放。说来实在可笑，眼下他想要发泄出顽固地停滞在体内的性欲也只能靠这个家伙，艾伦咬了咬下唇，自主的活动起腰，加快性器在仿生人虎口间摩擦的速度。  
  这并不属于任何欢爱的范围。被撕咬的满是伤口的唇贴紧，紧跟着男人的臀肉被挤压，生理泪水不受控制地顺着眼角溢出一滴，仅仅如此，也够丢人了。一场不知尽头的角斗，他们比拼的是耐力，可面对不知疲惫为何物的仿生人，人类只能不得已处于不利地位。  
  RK900啃咬上男人的锁骨，棕色的发丝扫过了艾伦的下巴，此时每分每秒的任何动作都是对于艾伦身体巨大的折磨。阴茎快速地在男人适应得差不多的后穴内抽查起来，挤压磨蹭着柔软的深红色内壁，难以言语的畅快感冲击着艾伦，存在的理智使得艾伦不愿承认那些快意，但也只能被对方掰开双腿一次又一次狠狠地插入。  
  断断续续地音节不断发出，即便如此艾伦也没有吐出哪怕一个含有索取意味的词语，他的忍耐力绝非常人能及。他知道自己濒临发泄边缘不愿被仿生人看到不堪的一面，双重的快感让特警队长的大脑无暇思考多余的事情，沉迷于刺激难以自控，他的身体好似要脱离大脑的控制，渴求着更多的释放解脱。  
  仿生人手指磨搓男人性器的速度又快了些，敏感的性器就被这样玩弄，艾伦的大脑顿时一片空白。男人的身躯剧烈一抖，液体从性器顶端射出，那是近乎于像是失禁一般连绵不断如浪潮的快感，他的液体落在了仿生人的制服上。艾伦把一切都归结于身后活动的那根玩意的错，模控生命本就不该给一个警用仿生人装什么性爱组件。  
  艾伦哼了一声，全身上下都被汗水浸湿，疲软地靠着铁管维持身躯平衡不倒下，但同时他体内的活动人没有停下。无法再短时间内再次射出，此时对于艾伦是非常难受的折磨，他甚至连抬起眼皮的力气都没有了。  
  “我要杀了你……”  
  “您无法杀了我，艾伦队长，我只是仿生人。”RK900笑了，“对于您来说，我只是台机器。”  
  “但我现在却可以操你。”  
    
    
    
    
  完


End file.
